veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Journal
The Journal is Venetica's 16-th century version of a Personal Information Manager. The Journal presents instant information about Scarlett's attributes, weapons, available skills, quests, and general information. The Journal is organized into eight pages that are described below. With the Windows version of Venetica, several hotkeys allow access to those pages: I: Open Inventory page Y: Open Physical Skills page C: Open the Character (i.e. Scarlett's Attributes) page T: Open Items page W: Open Weapons page U: Open Mental Skills page However, any of these hotkeys allows access to any of the pages, because the journal has several "bookmarks" above its top margin, and clicking on any raised bookmark opens the corresponding page. With the PlayStation 3 version of Venetica, the Journal is accessed via Select button on the PS3 controller, using L2/R2 buttons to switch between pages of the Journal. With the XBox360 version of Venetica, the Journal is accessed via the Back button on the XBox controller, using the LT/RT buttons to switch between pages of the Journal. Most of the screenshots in the sections below are made shortly after the first Boss fight in the Water Gateway, and the items displayed reflect Scarlett's typical gear and equipment at this stage of the game. Weapons and Armor Page The first tab (or the "W" hotkey) opens the Weapons and Armor page. This page shows what Weapons and armor items Scarlett has at her disposal. Currently equipped weapons (in this case, the Moonblade and the leather mail) are highlighted. Equipped weapons cannot be sold. Hovering the mouse over any of the weapons shows its base damage capacity and the price that can be achieved by selling that weapon. If the mouse-over weapon is of the same weapons class as the currently equipped one, the information also includes the damage point difference to the currently equipped one. Example: Scarlett carries the Imperial Blade (base damage 15). Mouse-over the Dervish Sword (base damage 12) displays the difference of -3. Mouse-over the Short Sword (base damage 30) displays the difference of +15. It makes little sense to keep inferior weapons in the inventory, unless they possess magical powers. Scarlett can sell excess weapons, such as those taken from vanquished enemies, and add to her spendable liquid assets (i.e. ducats). In the present example, Scarlett has several excess swords and a few extra warhammers, and she will find several traders that will buy the weapons from her. Items Page The second tab (or the "I" hotkey) opens the Items page. This page shows regular items (as opposed to Quest Items). Items include, for example, food or health-restoring plants that Scarlett picked up along the way; special items, such as the Lantern, lantern oil, or the Alchemists's Phial. These items also include valuables (not-so-rare Imperial Coins, jewelry, etc.) that can be sold for ducats. Scarlett can use an item by dragging it onto her person. For example, dragging the Bread onto Scarlett's person would restore some health, and dragging the lantern oil onto carlett's person would refill the lantern. Some items, such as jewelry, cannot be used. However, they can be sold to a trader. Two special items -- White Ivy and Dusk Whin -- can be dragged onto the round Alchemy icon at the lower margin to produce Mental Energy Potion and Health Potion, respectively (provided, of course, that Scarlett learned the Alchemy skill). Quest Items Page The third tab opens the Quest Items page. This page shows special items -- those that are related to ongoing Quests. Unlike regular items, Quest Items can neither be sold nor used. Often, Quest Items are given to Scarlett by a desperate fellow traveler, such as Yngvar's letter to Rangar. Sometimes, a Quest Item can be part of a more complex puzzle, such as the key to the Arsenal District Chimney. When a Quest is completed, its associated item usually disappears. In the given example, the Letter from Yngvar to Rangar is highlighted (mouse-over), and a brief explanation is shown. Attributes Page The fourth tab (or the C hotkey) opens Scarlett's Basic Attributes page, which shows Scarlett's current and maximum health, mental strength, Twilight Energy, her strength, available reputation, skill points and attribute points, and her available cash. In the present example, Scarlett has not yet gained any reputation, but has accrued 20 Skill Points (by attaining Level 9) -- those Skill Points can be spent for learning new weapons or mental skills. Finally, Scarlett has 4505 ducats in cash (raided some homes, huh, Scarlett?) Physical Skills Page The fifth tab (or the Y hotkey) opens Scarlett's Physical Skills page, which shows all possible skills for the weapon categories, and out of those, which ones Scarlett has learned. If Scarlett is near a for physical skills (e.g., Brawler, Yngvar, or Rangar), those skills that are available are highlighted. In the given example, Twilight Rift, Riposte, basic spear mastery, and Gasp for Breath are available for learning, because (a) the teacher can teach those skills, and (b) the prerequisites are met. Once a skill has been learned, the Skill Points are irrevocably expended -- Scarlett cannot "unlearn" a skill, and the decision to invest Skill Points in a particular skill affects the entire game. The decisions are made even more impactful due to the fact that Skill Points are needed for both Physical Skills and Mental Skills. Mental Skills Page The sixth tab (or the U hotkey) opens Scarlett's Mental Skills page, which shows all possible Mental Skills, and out of those, which ones Scarlett has learned. If Scarlett is near a teacher for mental skills (e.g., Nox or Aeris), those skills that are available are highlighted. In the given example, Raven's Eye and Ancestral Horror are available for learning, because (a) the teacher can teach those skills, and (b) the prerequisites are met. Once a skill has been learned, the Skill Points are irrevocably expended. At every level, a decision must be made how to invest the newly gained 20 skill points: Either to learn or improve a physical skill, or to learn or improve a mental skill -- or to save those skill points until a new weapons class or twilight circle becomes available. Quests Page The seventh tab opens a list of Scarlett's active and completed Quests. Active quests can be selected by clicking the '??' tab at the left margin, and completed quests can be selected with the ✔ tab at the left margin. With this feature, it could be argued that the Quests page actually contains two pages. Selecting any quest listed in the left page reveals details on the right page. With this page, Scarlett can keep track of her quests and more easily recall the next step toward completion of the quest. In addition, the Mark on Map checkbox allows to highlight the location of the next quest activity on the map. If progress has been made in any specific quest, its title is displayed in bold on the left overview page. In the given example, the quest Where is The Black Grimoire? has recent and unread progress, and the currently open quest, A Letter to Venice is detailed on the right page. Travel Log Page The eighth tab shows miscellaneous information, including lists of teachers and traders, or useful information gathered from books or scrolls. traders Category:Quest Item teacher teacher Teacher